


【凛泉レオ】月相

by Heritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: 2020/7/29“我们都是月亮的孩子。”
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【凛泉レオ】月相

小濑的脊背像是蝴蝶的翅膀，骨头漂亮地在白皙的皮肤上透出一道道形状，呼吸时格外明显。我把手按上去，按在我烙下的那些星星碎碎的红，他就拧着眉回头瞪我，蓝眼睛里漾着泠泠水光，“我明天还有拍摄。”

“没关系哦，我没弄在看得见的地方。”我的手指在他的背上画下弯弯一撇月亮，唇边翘起相似的弧度，“没人会知道小濑被我弄脏过。”

他颤抖得更加厉害，脸色唰的一下变得像纸一样白，他的嘴唇动了动，好像有一百句要骂我的话在那里盘桓，可是他没有骂我，他的牙齿紧紧咬住下唇，就像他的身体紧紧咬着我一样，咬住一个难言的秘密。

我折腾了他半夜，直到他漂亮的薄唇启启合合含糊不清地骂我，从昵称叫到全名，小熊、朔间凛月，你就是个混蛋。

我不是混蛋，我只是一到晚上精力就很好的吸血鬼，还很有耐心地把小濑洗得干干净净裹在被子里，像一樽瓷娃娃，睫毛长长的，面容精雕细琢的人偶。我拿出手机卡嚓一下将他的睡颜定格，照片还没捂热就顺着电流数据传到地球的另一半，太阳照亮的地方去。

白天精力就很旺盛的国王大人迅速给我回了电话，在电话里大呼小叫，翻来覆去用小精灵维纳斯月亮女神之类的老套形容夸完了小濑又委委屈屈和我撒娇，“我也好想濑名哦。”

“那你只想他不想我吗？”我也捂着电话小小声撒娇，免得吵醒睡得不安稳的小濑。

他果然中计了，超大声解释：“我每天都在想你！这里的人的钢琴弹得都没有你好听，灵感都要飞走了。”

那只是你习惯了和我一起四手连弹而已，你才不会和想小濑一样想我。

“我好想你哦，我给你寄照片吧。”电话那边的水声哗啦呼啦，想也知道他又踩在水里玩了，也不怕手机会掉进去。

我没揭穿国王大人是要去把小濑的照片还好好打印下来，洗游客风景照只是顺带的。就是不知道小濑的脸夹在乐谱文件夹里是能防盗还是防掉。

我只和他说，“那早安啊，等你回来的时候我去接你吧。”

但是小濑不会去，和他说了他也只会不耐烦地皱着眉说我还有工作，哪怕那一天的行程是空白他也会主动加上一堆工作，他很忙，他忙得没空去机场接人蛋糕店吃冰淇淋泡吧开房——

就算他现在躺在我的旁边，吐出一句情话梦语般的：“れおくん。”

明天天亮以后他也会装作什么事都没发生过，他没有和我睡在一起，他没有想念月永レオ。

吸血鬼的夜晚是凡人的白昼，我是连接地球两边昼夜的月亮。


End file.
